


Let Me Down Slowly

by whimdoeswrite (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Falling In Love, Gaslighting, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whimdoeswrite
Summary: When George's behaviour steadily begins to alter, Dream suspects they have different intentions for their relationship.A story of emotional turmoil and unintentional gaslighting.---“I don’t know what you want.” Dream spoke in a hushed tone, yet he wanted to be heard loud and clear.“Isn’t it obvious?” Dream’s camera wasn’t on, but the way George stared at his monitor produced clusters of cherry spirals to dance in his cheeks. The deep crimson sweater he wore clung to his skin, restricting any words to be said on his behalf. George’s teeth encased his bottom lip. “You mean a lot to me, but you know I’m not ready...” He paused. “...for whatever this is. Okay?” Dream closed his eyes, aware the situation he was in was wrong, even though it felt right. He gathered the courage to do what was best for both of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!
> 
> this is my first proper piece of writing in a while, so it won't be super long or have an intense plotline, but it helped me ease back into the process and is an effective creative outlet!
> 
> also, i just made a twitter account (@whimdoeswrite), so if you could follow me, that would be greatly appreciated, because all updates will be announced on there!
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Dream fastened his belt buckle as his computer hummed to life. The first droplets of rain rhythmically drummed against the window panes. Coffee mugs and sticky notes dominated his desk. Mismatched socks sheltered his feet from the pool of multicoloured wires accumulating on the carpet below him. Patches was fast asleep on the windowsill, tired after a long day of chasing squirrels with her eyes. Dream smirked, before moving her to a more comfortable position on his bed. Her eyes fluttered open, but she nuzzled into the bedsheets as she trusted the man who woke her. He gently stroked her ear with his finger, lulling her into a state of slumber she could have stayed in for hours to come.

\---

The monitor lit up. Dream strained his eyes to focus on the brightness it emitted. The password unlocked a world of possibilities. At that moment, Dream was only interested in one of them. He ran his hand through his hair, cursor hovering over the vivid Discord icon. He clicked to open the application. Green circles switched between an assortment of profile pictures. Dream skimmed over the voice chat. The intense white light pressured his vision, yet his eyes instantly widened. George’s picture was sealed in the green circle, to be released from its clutch seconds later. Dream loaded up the VC, being welcomed by an eruption of laughter and displeased remarks from Sapnap.

“I never did that, George!” The irritation in his tone was apparent, but entwined with humour.

“Hello.” The conversation fell silent, then erupted with warm greetings. Sapnap’s deafening cries caused Dream to shift in his seat. George giggled in reply. “What were you talking about?”

“It was nothing.” George stated. Dream frowned.

“Oh, really?” He expected a more detailed answer from George.

“George was just spreading rumours about me.” Sapnap offered. “Which aren’t true, by the way!” Dream pictured George rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on now, George. There’s no need to be that way.” Dream spoke in the usual sultry tone he used with George. He waited for a moment, but George’s familiar response was never uttered. Instead, he continued his battle with Sapnap.

Bad and Karl attempted to cool the tension between the pair, with some success. Sapnap agreed some gifted subs would suffice for his forgiveness.

\---

Dream leaned back in his chair as Karl and Bad discussed plans for the SMP. The ceiling swirled into a blur. He felt immersed with safety as his friend’s voices linked with his ears, and then his brain. Georges especially. It was laced with silk and honey, and Dream couldn’t get enough of it. He enunciated his words, every breath trickling comfort and passion.

“Alright, I’m going to end up my stream now.” Bad’s voice broke through Dream’s perception of security.

“Wait, you’re streaming?” Dream’s panic was evident.

“Yeah! You didn’t know?” George’s unusual behaviour was starting to make sense.

\---

The group shared their farewells as Bad departed from the voice chat. Karl shortly followed. Sapnap and George brainstormed potential video ideas. Dream faced his window. The wind picked up, sending a ripple of leaves across the night sky. Patches had returned to the windowsill, observing the swaying trees and twinkling stars. Thunder rumbled down the streets, which ensued Patches to curl up underneath Dream’s bed. She was never a fan of this atrocious weather, Dream thought...

\---

“Dream? Are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. Where did Sapnap go?”

“Karl wanted to speak with him.” George let out a sigh. “I guess it’s just the two of us now. What should we talk about?”

“Us.” Dream did not hesitate. George was one of his closest friends, but he had to know if there was a chance for more.

“What about us?” Dream heard the confusion in George’s speech, but he saw it when he turned on his camera. His lips were parted. Studio lights illuminated his fair skin. The bewilderment he expressed made Dream sink, drown in his subconscious.

_“I don’t know what you want.” Dream spoke in a hushed tone, yet he wanted to be heard loud and clear._

_“Isn’t it obvious?” Dream’s camera wasn’t on, but the way George stared at his monitor produced clusters of cherry spirals to dance in his cheeks. The deep crimson sweater he wore clung to his skin, restricting any words to be said on his behalf. George’s teeth encased his bottom lip. “You mean a lot to me, but you know I’m not ready...” He paused. “...for whatever this is. Okay?” Dream closed his eyes, aware the situation he was in was wrong, even though it felt right. He gathered the courage to do what was best for both of them._

“George, I understand if this is too much for you. Things can go back to the way they were, if you want. Just, let me down slowly. Alright?” George smiled, which resulted in Dream doing the same.

“I’ll speak to you later, Clay.” Hearing George call him by his real name was bittersweet. Dream prepared to leave the VC, when George graced his ears once more.

“Also, make sure your socks are matching. I know how disorganized you can be.”

\---

Dream remained motionless as the energy from his computer drained. Emotions of desire overleapt his doubt, then plummeted into turmoil and embarrassment. George’s lack of answer puzzled him further. His uncertainty was the worst possible form of torture. A soft purr interrupted these intrusive words in his head. Patches sprung into her owner’s lap, distracting him from the fruitless love he reserved for another. The smile that occupied his face gradually faded as he scooped her up, unbuckled his belt, and crawled into bed, his inseparable thoughts more twisted than when it first began to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> again, this was just to help me know where my writing currently stands and will hopefully provide some useful feedback
> 
> (twitter - @whimdoeswrite)


End file.
